


Children Dear

by glinda4thegood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glinda4thegood/pseuds/glinda4thegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parauniverse: A cautionary bedtime story from the Sisters Grim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Dear

_What will I tell your parents, children dear, when they come home and find your empty beds?_

I stood in the dark and called your names, called Jack and Jennifer and little Jill. But the calling was useless. I knew it would be when I saw the open window and empty beds. You’d all stolen away with a grin and a glide into the gloom, rebelling against early bedtime and the end of play.

Jack protested, as he thumped his feet down the hall:  
“It’s summer! No school in the morning, no reason we can’t stay up late. No reason we can’t stay outside, watch the bats, and play hide and seek.”

“No reason!” said Jennifer.

“No reason!” said little Jill.

I scolded:  
Children don’t know everything! Children must obey the babysitter. Don’t children know? When night slides across the lawn like chocolate pudding from a falling dish, danger lurks behind every tree and bush. Granny Grunt is waiting out there. She’ll getcha, children dear.

Jack said:  
“There’s no such person. There’s no Granny Grunt. Terry and Tom and all their sisters and cousins play games in the dark. They’ve never met her.”

I scolded some more:  
Children don’t tell each other everything! If you see her and get away, you won’t feel like talking about it. But she’s there, waiting, and if she catches you, she’ll tan your hides!

They went to bed, grimacing and grumbling. They conspired and fled their beds, sticking their noses into night with delicious disobedience.

I hurried when I found them gone. Too late, alas, too late. They found her in the shadows and won’t be coming home.

The children are gone, the babysitter’s alone, and I’m very much afraid that Granny’s got a matching jacket and brand new bag.


End file.
